El tornado y el Medico
by marvk
Summary: Ryu katsuragi es un medico con mala suerte, una noche volviendo a su casa se encontro con un problema que no podia escapar, por suerte para el un cierto Heroe de clase S lo terminara ayudando, ella es fuerte, pequeña y caprichosa. Oneshot personajes OC mas que en la serie original.


**El Tornado y El Medico.**

Ryu Katsuki era un médico graduado viviendo en japón, el ha vivido toda su vida en japón aunque originalmente no sea de nacionalidad japonesa, actualmente se encuentra en el centro de urgencias recientemente con los aumentos de ataques de monstruos las víctimas han ido aumentando también, algunos de ellos tienen heridas o lesiones superficiales mientras que otros se encuentran en estados críticos.

-Listo con este vendaje debe estar bien.

Ryu se encontraba atendiendo a todos a los heridos que llegaban con la mayor velocidad y cuidado que podría tener.

-Doctor Katsuki tenemos un paciente en estado de emergencia venga conmigo.

-Voy madeline, Akagi termina porfavor.

-Sí doctor, venga conmigo señor.

-El dia de hoy viene más gente de lo usual.

-Según las noticias hubo una pelea de entre monstruos y héroes cerca del hospital de ciudad H por eso es que esta llegando mas personas de lo normal.

-Entonces será uno de esos días eh.

El dia entero transcurrió lleno de trabajo para el joven doctor Ryu, como médico con poco tiempo de trabajo de campo el esperaba que su trabajo empezara de manera más tranquila pero en los últimos 2 años desde su recibimiento todos se ha vuelto mucho más pesado, debido a los destrozos continuos de los monstruos

-Los días como hoy son realmente agotadores, solo quiero llegar a casa y dormir.

Caminado de manera cansada era como Ryu viajaba hacia su hogar, su ropa de médico y su mochila no ayudaban a que su viaje fuera más cómodo, normalmente suele viajar en metro hacia dónde vive pero debido a los incidentes recientes del dia las líneas del metro no se encuentran funcionando temporalmente.

-Realmente hoy fue uno de esos días, al menos nada malo me ha pasado hoy.

En ese momento como invocando a la mala suerte hubo una explosión a unas calles de distancia, el sonido fuerte seguido por una buena cantidad de humo elevándose al cielo fue más que suficiente para eliminar todo el cansancio del cuerpo de Ryu.

-Que diablos, esa es una zona residencial

Antes de cualquier otro pensamiento Ryu ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la explosión, como médico y como ser humano no podía simplemente ignorar un incidente de ese tamaño sabiendo que gente inocente puede haber resultado herida en ese lugar. Corriendo lo más rápido que pudo llegó a la zona de la explosión, se encontraban varias casas en llamas y una moderada cantidad de personas en la calle frente a las casas muy posiblemente los residentes que lograron salir de sus hogares en el momento que oyeron la explosión.

-Que diablos paso?

-Monstruo corraaaannn

Una silueta se mostraba en las llamas, era más grande que una persona, saltó de las casas en llamas a la calle donde se encontraban los civiles.

-Jajajaja yo soy EvilFire y después de obsesionarme tanto con los incendios al fin me convertí en un monstruo que puede crearlos con facilidad jajaja

En la calle con las luces de la vía pública era posible ver la figura del monstruo era realmente grande rondando alrededor de los 3 metros, de sus brazos salen cosas parecidas a tanques de gas y en las palmas de sus manos unas tuberías por donde expulsa las llamas, lo que le daba un aspecto más a lanzallamas improvisados que brasos.

Las personas no tardaron en salir corriendo cuando el monstruo comenzó a lanzar llamas hacia los demás hogares.

-wuaaa mamiiii

-Chijooo a un lado déjenme pasar

Una pequeña niña fue derrumbada por las personas que no dejaban de correr y apartar a los demás debido al pánico generado por el monstruo, la madre trataba inútilmente de ir encontra de la corriente de personas en pánico, no lograba regresar por su hija.

-Vaya mira que tenemos aquí una pequeña criaturita.

Al escuchar la voz tenebrosa la pequeña solo podía voltear indefensa hacia el ser que estaba causando toda la conmoción.

-Que paso? acaso tu mami te abandono para qué el grande y fuerte monstruo pierda el tiempo contigo y ella pueda escapar?

Ante las burlas del ser malvado la pequeña ni siquiera podía contestar su preguntas llenas de malicia y mucho menos ponerse a salvo.

-Descuida puedo mandarte a un lugar mucho mejor donde no tendrás a una mami tan mala jajajaja

-Alguien por favor salvela

-Arde pequeña jajajaja

-wuaaaaaaaaaa

Cuando el monstruo levantó su brazo y disparó sus llamas a la pequeña , una figura apareció, cruzó por debajo del ser grotesco y salto atrapando a la infante y alejándose por centímetros de las llamas.

-Fwa eso estuvo cerca

-Eh quien arruina mi diversión

En rodillas con la espalda hacia monstruo se encontraba un hombre joven con ropa de médico y una mochila, tenia a la pequeña en sus brazos, aunque logró sacarla a tiempo se puede ver que que los brazos de la pequeña no salieron completamente ilesos del ataque.

-Diablos necesita atención rápida.

-Oye oye tu, quien te crees alguna clase de héroe novato.

-Cierto primero debo ver cómo escapar de este sujeto o ni uno estaremos a salvo.

-Bueno si no quieres voltear da igual solo tengo que incinerarlos juntos.

-Por qué lo haces!

Al escuchar al hombre gritar con fuerza la pregunta, el monstruos se detuvo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al mismo tiempo el hombre puso a la joven en el suelo y volteo para encarar al monstruo.

-Que por qué lo hago? jajaja bien te hare este último favor, como te llamas escoria.

-Ryu….ese es mi nombre

-Oh bueno Ryu lo hago por que es divertido

-Que? no puede ser posible, solo por que es divertido…. me estas diciendo que dejaste a personas sin hogar y estabas a punto asesinar a una pobre niña solo por diversión.

-Exacto solo por eso y ahora que ya tienes tu respuesta, creo que es hora de incendiarte.

-Maldición.

Las llamas salieron disparadas hacia Ryu y la Niña cubriendolos y dejando sin visibilidad de sus cuerpos.

-Jajajaja me encanta mi nuevo cuerpo.

-hum un patético cuerpo para una patética personalidad me parece patético todo eso.

-Eh quien dijo eso, muéstrate para que te acabe.

-Aquí arriba idiota.

-Eh una mocosa flotante

-A quién llamas mocosa tu ser inútil y débil

Varios metros por encima del monstruo se encontraba una joven de complexión pequeña, solo miraba al monstruo con fastidio, como si de un insecto molesto se tratara.

-Te convertire en carbon moco...puajjjj

Mientras el monstruos amenazaba a la joven de un momento a otro su enorme cuerpo se compacto en una pequeña bola del tamaño de una pelota de beisball.

-Seres tan inútiles solo me causan aburrimiento y hablando de inútiles, hey médico de pacotilla más vale que no hayas muerto.

Después del grito la joven movió sus manos y causando un gran viento apartó las llamas y humo donde estaban Ryu y la niña todavía recostada en la acera.

-ha Tatsumaki, gracias por salvarnos realmente la vi cerca esta vez.

Cuando fueron atacados un campo de fuerza envolvió a Ryu y la niña protegiendo sus vidas, este campo de fuerza fue creado por la misma joven flotando a metros de ellos quien resultaba ser Tatsumaki conocida popularmente como la segunda heroína más fuerte clasificación S el Terrible Tornado Tatsumaki.

-Hmm un inutil como tu actuando como un héroe solo terminará en situaciones inútiles como estas.

-Aquí está su hija, se desmayó por el dolor pero puede tratar un poco de sus heridas, necesitas llevarla al hospital lo más pronto posible.

-Inútil te estoy hablando!

-Muchas gracias, gracias por todo a los dos..

-Descuide tatsumaki fue la que hizo todo el trabajo al fin alcabo, verdad tatsumaki?... waaa por que estoy flotando

-Ya termine aqui y tu vienes conmigo

-Tatsumaki sabes que no tolero las altura podemos caminar, por favor?

Flotando a varios metros de la tierra Ryu ruega a Tatsumaki que lo baje, una mirada amable de Tatsumaki y una voz dulce le respondio.

-Sufriras por ignorarme hace un momento

-Diablos…..whaaaa

Volando a velocidades increíbles el Tatsumaki y Ryu desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que las sirenas de ambulancias y bomberos se acercaron al área.

Ciudad Z era conocida como la ciudad fantasma de todas las ciudades, su población era realmente baja debido a la aparición de monstruos muy frecuentes en el área. lo cual hacía que el pago por un departamento para vivir ahí sea muy barato y económico para personas con pocos ingresos, como un médico con poca experiencia y trabajando en el servicio público.

-haaaaaaa

Cayendo de rostro frente a la puerta de un departamento en ciudad Z Ryu había sido llevado por tatsumaki, la cual ya se encuentra entrando en el departamento

-Date prisa y entra inútil.

-haaa voy.

-Ryu estas bien?

Preguntando por la salud del joven médico se encontraba fubuki hermana menor de tatsumaki y héroe de clase B, ella se encontraba de pie en la puerta del departamento de alado.

-Oh Fubuki buenas noches, si no te preocupes estoy bien.

-Fubuki no distraigas ese idiota y tu date prisa de una vez

Se escuchó la voz de tatsumaki gritar desde el interior del departamento.

-Creo que tatsumaki no está de buen humor

-Estábamos juntas en mi departamento hasta hace un momento, como nunca le enviaste un mensaje de cuando llegabas salio a buscarte.

-Oh bueno gracias a eso sigo vivo.

-Que?

-No importa, hablamos mañana fubuki me voy antes de que destruya el edificio entero jaja

-Nos vemos mañana Ryu.

Entrando al departamento Ryu se quitó los zapatos, dejó su mochila al lado de la puerta de entrada y camino a la sala de estar donde se encontraba tatsumaki sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión, era un departamento pequeño donde la sala de estar y comedor y cocina eran esencialmente la misma habitación con un baño completo y una recamara.

-Ya estoy en casa.

No hubo respuesta por parte de tatsumaki, así que Ryu camino hacia el sofá donde estaba sentada, se sentó a su lado y comenzó ha hablar.

-Ya comiste?

-Hamburguesas

-Que?

-Quiero hamburguesas y de postre dame helado y lo quiero todo con un Te de limon frio.

-Oye espera todo eso? segura que puedes comerlo todo?

-Silencio salve tu vida hoy así que no puedes opinar nada.

-ha esta bien.

Ryu se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena que se le había ordenado.

-Oye tatsumaki

-...

-Gracias por hoy, realmente no sabía cómo salir de ese problema.

-...Mientras lo tengas claro me parece bien inútil

Los 2 se quedaron en silencio un momento, el sonido de la televisión y los ruidos ocasionales de la cocina era lo único que se podía escuchar.

-Hey tatsumaki.

-Que? si mi cena no está lista mas vale que sea importante.

-Lamento haberte preocupado, por eso me fuiste a buscar verdad?

-tch fubuki habla mucho.

-Ella también se preocupa por ti por eso me dice esas cosas.

-Si lo se, soy su querida hermana mayor es normal que se preocupe por mi aunque no tenga necesidad de ello.

-Como sea, perdón por preocuparte como tu novio deberia pensar mas en estos casos.

-...

La noche avanzo en tranquilidad, terminaron la cena en relativa paz y Ryu ahora se econtraba terminando de lavar los platos de la cena y Tatsumaki regreso a ver la television.

-Entonces regresarás a la base o te quedarás aquí.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-si, si, este inutil médico agradece tu sincera preocupación y cariño, supongo que tomaré un baño.

-silencio idiota, esta es la mejor parte.

Sonriendo Ryu se prepara para dormir, preparando primero su pijama, se encamino a bañarse para quitarse toda la suciedad ocasionada por el incidente que ha tenido hoy, saliendo del baño no pudo encontrar a tatsumaki en la sala de estar.

-A donde fue? hay veces que ella es demasiado difícil hasta para mi.

Entrando a su habitación pudo ver el cuerpo de tatsumaki dormida en su cama, ella se había vestido con una de las camisas de pijama de Ryu

-Je realmente es adorable, para ser alguien con la capacidad de destruir el mundo claro.

Ryu se acostó a lado de tatsumaki, la cama aunque era individual tatsumaki casi no ocupa espacio debido a su pequeña figura, la voz amenazante de tatsumaki sono una vez que ryu se acomodó lo mejor que pudo.

-Si haces algo raro te aventare por la ventana idiota.

-Tu entraste a mi cama con una de mis pijamas puesta, eres la unica haciendo algo raro.

-Silencio.

Ryu solo pudo suspirar por la clara muestra de agresion de su novia con un gran cansancio Ryu estaba cerrando los ojos para poder descansar de ese dia tan difícil que tuvo.

-No puedes morir

-Ha

-El dia de hoy estuviste cerca así que te lo digo de una vez tienes prohibido morir.

La voz de tatsumaki era pequeña y apenas audible.

-Oh aun recuerdas lo de el mes pasado

-...

-Cierto tienes razón no puedo morir o mi linda novia se pondría triste.

-Callate y dame tu brazo.

-Oh ahora te volteas y usas mi brazo de almohada, que hice para merecer una novia tan tierna como tu.

-Otra palabra más y te aviento por la ventana

Ryu se quedó callado por la amenaza de tatsumaki mientras ella usaba su brazo extendido como almohada y se acomodaba con vista hacia el pecho de su aparente esclavo/novio, lo normal para Ryu sería tomar en serio las amenazas de Tatsumaki y quedarse callado para evitar volar por la ventana pero debido a su posición actual no pudo evitar que recuerdos vinieran a el provocando una pequeña risa que tatsumaki podía escuchar, la risa en si no era molesta pero la pequeña psíquica no podía evitar tomarla como un fastidio.

-Qué es tan gracioso idiota.

-Que? perdon solo recordaba desde hace cuanto que nos conocemos, han sido 20 años no?

-si y que?

-En todos estos años hemos pasado por cosas realmente peligrosas e increíbles y esta es la primera vez que actuas asi.

-...

-Tatsumaki desde que éramos niños realmente esperaba protegerte pero siempre fuiste la más fuerte de los dos así que eso nunca fue una opción.

-Es normal siempre has sido solo una persona inútil por eso es mi deber proteger a los débiles como tu, ya que soy la heroina mas fuerte.

-Si, han sido muchas aventuras,oye tatsumaki

-Que?

-Quédate conmigo para siempre

-Idiota….me necesitas así que no me iré.

-Jaja

-Ahora que, solo dejame dormir idiota.

-Lo siento, tambien pense que nos tomó mucho tiempo empezar a salir juntos, hace solo 2 años empezamos.

-Fubuki fue la primera en estar molestando cuanto nos tardamos.

-Si aun recuerdo como me abofeteó el dia que lo anunciamos, diciendo que era por tardarme mucho.

-Ese si es un lindo recuerdo.

-Oye...jaja

-jajaja.

-Me pregunto que dirá cuando se entere de la boda

-Estoy segura que no dejara de fastidiar para que invitemos a ese pelon con capa y su tonto robot sirviente.

-Saitama y Genos? ellos son buenos y me han ayudado mucho, para empezar Saitama me ayudó a encontrar este departamento.

-Eso solo lo logro por que vive aqui mismo y cuando fubuki se entero que te mudarias en el mismo edificio donde él vive también decidio mudarse aqui, por eso ahora tengo que vigilar que mi hermanita no se junte demasiado con esos perdedores.

-No son tan malos, un poco raros pero definitivamente son buenas personas.

-Eso no me importa.

-Si y a quien te gustaria invitar, seguramente al rango 1 verdad? no lo hemos visto en mucho tiempo.

-El? no creo que aparezca, tu tienes a alguien en mente?

-Bueno tenemos varios amigos por el mundo

-No me digas.

El sarcasmo en la voz de tatsumaki no paso desapercibido para Ryu pero aun asi siguio con su platica de manera casual.

-Esta sakura, Ana, Himegami, Bridget, la princesa de ese país europeo, las amigas de fubuki, Akagi y Madeline la enfermera que me apoya en el hospital también.

-Eeeeh siii, muchas amigas.

-Tatsumaki por que abres la ventana con tus poderes? waaa déjame bajar, no podemos hacer un escandalo tenemos vecinos.

-Maldito inútil porque tienes tantas conocidas.

-Son amigas tuyas también las ayudamos juntos waaaa me caigo, me caigo.

-No recuerdo hacerme amiga de perdedoras como ellas.

-oiii dejen dormir par de tortolos

-Hacen mucho escandalo, mi maestro necesita descansar apropiadamente.

-Hermana se que están en intimidad pero si hacen tanto ruido podemos escucharlos.

Los únicos vecinos viviendo en ese edificio no tardaron en comenzar a gritar reclamos por los 2 huéspedes haciendo un escándalo en su habitación.

-tss tienes suerte que tengo sueño y me sirves como almohada.

-gracias por bajarme, si la almohada ryu está a tu servicio.

-y único servicio entendiste

-si, si, unico servicio, nadie recibirá esta clase de servicio.

-ni ningún otro servicio tuyo, repitelo inútil

-ni ningún otro servicio...si no tiene relación con mi trabajo como médico.

-hmm me parece suficiente.

Acostados de nuevo en la posición que inició todo este evento nocturno, Ryu y Tatsumaki se quedaron callados y comenzaron a quedarse dormidos e incluso con los ojos cerrados y apunto de caer rendido, Ryu continua con una pregunta más la conversación anterior.

-Tatsumaki lo sabías?

-...

-Te amo

-...lo se idiota…..yo tambien

-je

Con esa última confesión la pareja disfuncional de la heroína más fuerte y el médico promedio, se quedaron dormidos, tranquilos y sabiendo que siempre se tendrán el uno al otro a pesar de los problemas y aventuras que aún les aguardan en el siguiente nivel de su relación, el matrimonio.


End file.
